The Business Trip
by akiko-dono
Summary: Zuko's been gone for two long months and Katara has needs. Shameless PWP, vaguely set after my longer story Confused, 5 years in the future. Rated MA for explicit sexual situations.


**Sometimes, you need a good story with a good plot to really feel the satisfaction of a romance story. And then sometimes, you just need to fast forward to the good stuff. This is my version of the latter. **

**If anyone's wondering, this is vaguely set after my longer story Confused, five years in the future. I did the whole "real plot line" thing. Now I'm giving them some shameless, fluffy sex. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katara sat in the Council meeting, idly toying with the end of her braid as the councilors continued to debate. She sighed heavily, but no one noticed. It was a moot point anyway. She was only overseeing this meeting because Zuko was off at that summit. Aang had called the leaders of all four nations together to meet at the Northern Air Temple for plans to rebuild, and while she knew in her heart of hearts that it was a completely valid use of his time, she was tired of being selfless.

This summit had kept Zuko away for two long months. And today was the day he was finally supposed to be back. And where was she? Overseeing a pissing contest between two rich councilors over a decision that wasn't hers to make, Fire Lady though she may be.

Her eyes flicked to the open window and watched the sun as it set. It colored the sky with vibrant reds and oranges. The same shades as Zuko's Fire Lord robes, as the decorations in their bedroom, as the sheets they slept between…

No. She shook the thought from her head. She couldn't bear another night in an empty bed, but with the lack of a message from Zuko, she had a feeling his ship had been delayed. And that meant another torturous night of tempting herself with memories and sliding her own hand between her legs. She was tired of imagining. She wanted her husband back, and she wanted him back _now_.

Eventually the councilors realized that Katara had lost interest in their pointless squabble and their discussion calmed. She gave her best input on the situation, all the while reminding them that when Zuko was back, they needed to have a cohesive presentation to him on the issue. And then, having sufficiently scared the councilors into productivity, she called the meeting adjourned. They all rose as she did, the golden flame of the Fire Lady poking proudly out of her Water Tribe hairstyle. She gathered the trailing skirt of her deep blue dress and walked out of the chamber, heart thudding against the embroidered Fire Nation sigil at her chest. It seemed that merely the thought of their bed was enough to heat her blood these days. She blew a wisp of hair from her face in a frustrated sigh.

_It's getting worse. _

She met Iroh for dinner as usual, hoping against hope that he'd heard something from Zuko, but to no avail. However, the kind old man was able to somewhat distract Katara from her disappointment with tales of his life at the Jasmine Dragon. It didn't matter how depressed or angry, or at this time sexually frustrated she was, talking with Iroh seemed to calm her nerves. They sipped their tea and chatted comfortably, and Katara watched as the sun finally set, leaving the palace in the cool night air, stars twinkling in the sky.

Iroh excused himself early, claiming fatigue, and though Katara was sad to see her happy distraction go, she wished him goodnight and headed toward her chambers. Her and Zuko's royal chambers. Even after five years of marriage, it was still hard for her to believe that this was all hers. That she was really a ruler. That she was really happy. That she was married to a man she loved more than anything. A man that ruled his nation with the fierce judgment and kindness of a father raising a child. A man that reminded her of Hakoda in all the best ways. A man that…was walking up the steps to the palace?

She squinted her eyes, but as she did so, she recognized the torchbearers and the soldiers as Zuko's personal guard. Excitement flooded her veins as she started her walk down the hall towards the man that she knew would be at the center of that circle of guards.

She was not disappointed. When she reached the top of the stairs, her gaze found the molten gold of her husband's eyes, bright in the torchlight. She saw the relief, the happiness. The hunger. He smirked as she hastened her pace, nearly running to him in her long regal gown.

Katara weaved her way through the guards and marched straight up to her husband, heart beating loudly in her ears. She didn't even wait for him to speak. Not pausing in her stride, she reached for the collar of Zuko's robes and yanked him close, pulling him into a searing kiss.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zuko knew he should stop her. They were in public. His entire personal guard was there, openly watching. But after two long months without her, his body had other plans than propriety. His arms immediately fit to her form, pressing hard against her back to pull her closer. His mouth opened to her tongue and he heard himself softly groan against her lips, gently lifting her to her toes as he returned the intimacy.

He didn't know how long they carried on that way, passionately entangled at the center of a circle of guards, but even Katara acknowledged their need for air and eventually ended the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, foreheads pressed together.

Zuko was surprised at the timbre of his voice. It was deep and hoarse as he chided. "Miss me?"

She pulled herself into his arms, hugging him as a way to disguise her whispers. Her voice held a sultry promise, especially as she licked the shell of his ear. "Like you wouldn't believe."

She felt him shudder against her and knew he'd missed her just as much. She pulled away quickly and grasped his hand, leading him from his guard and into the palace. His security advisor was the only one to speak in protest, calling after the couple. "But…Fire Lord Zuko is needed at a meeting tonight!"

Katara didn't stop walking, calling over her shoulder as she hauled Zuko behind her. "He'll reschedule."

Zuko's mild chagrin was quickly replaced with desire when he caught the look in her deep blue eyes. He turned to his advisor and offered a small "what can you do" shrug, keeping pace with Katara's determined strides.

It wasn't long before they reached their chambers. Katara pulled water from the fountain in the courtyard to blast the doors open, slamming them shut behind her as she pushed Zuko into the hard wood, fastening her mouth over his in a possessive kiss. The water fell around them, but Zuko lit a small flame, evaporating it into a pleasant steam that surrounded them both. Zuko's hand immediately caught in her hair, desperately tugging at her braids, the golden Fire Lady flame clanging to the ground, forgotten.

Katara wasted no time in being coy. She openly rubbed his arousal, appreciating the hiss of his breath against her cheek. He was already hard and ready for her, and she smiled up at him, knowing she was just as ready.

He spoke as he pushed her forward, pulling at her dress all the while. "I really did have a meeting, you know."

"Don't care."

She yanked at the tie on Zuko's robes and pulled them over his head, leaving him in deep burgundy pants. He stepped out of his shoes as she all but tackled him to the bed, just barely containing his laughter as she rapidly stripped before him. His breath caught as she stood before him in just her wrappings. Even after five years of marriage, the sight of his wife undressed was enough to stop his heart and make him wonder how he got this lucky. He moved to stand with her, but she pressed gently on his exposed chest to keep him lying on the bed, crawling on top of him, making a deliberate trek up his body.

He knew that look in her eyes. Katara was predatory in her desire, especially when he was gone on Fire Nation business. But this was his longest absence to date, and he honestly didn't know how long he'd last after having nothing but his hand and heated memories for two long months. Her soft curves molded to his muscular form as she dropped her head for a kiss, a kiss that lingered and pulled at something deep within them both. She brought her hands to his hair and loosed his topknot, setting his crown aside to let his long raven locks flow through her fingers. She dropped her lips to his neck, trekking up his pale, heated skin to gently nip at his ear.

He bucked beneath her, hands gripping her shoulders, a strangled groan passing his lips. "_Agni_, Katara…"

She smirked as she worked her way back to his lips. The way he said her name enflamed her blood, desire pooling deep within as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. She appreciatively tugged at his hair, noting its length. They spoke between kisses.

"Your hair is long."

He flipped their positions, his long hair shrouding them in a small, personal world as he started on her breast bindings. "I suppose it is."

She arched her back to give him easier access. "Why didn't you get it cut? You hate it this long."

Zuko tugged and pulled at the knot on her bindings, desire clouding his vision. "Because I didn't trust anyone at that summit to do it for me."

"Aang and Sokka were there, why didn't you—"

Zuko silenced her with a look. "Think about what you just said."

Katara laughed despite herself, amusing memories of a haircut gone wrong from a few years back bringing a smile to her lips. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Zuko couldn't contain a smirk. "Yes it was."

"Yeah, it was bad."

He joined in her laughter as he continued to tug at her bindings, incredibly frustrated that he'd yet to make any progress, and Katara noticed. "What is taking you so long?"

"It's this damn knot, how many times did you tie this thing?"

She shrugged, struggling to keep her desire at bay. "No more than usual—"

"I assure you, this is _not_ usual—"

"Well do you want my help?"

"No."

He pulled again, harder this time. "Yanking at it isn't going to make it easier, Zuko."

"I've got this."

"Well clearly you don't, and the fabric is starting to bite at my back—"

"Forget it!" He sent a precise line of flame at the valley between her breasts, singeing straight through the linen so he could pull it off in strips. Katara rolled her eyes as he pulled the destroyed bindings from beneath her, his lips set in a satisfied smirk. "You said you wouldn't do that again."

"It was making me angry."

"Those were some of my best bindings."

"I'll get you more. Now be quiet for a second, will you?"

Zuko's head dipped to capture a nipple in his mouth, and Katara's coming protests turned to sighs in an instant. His hand cupped her other breast as he pulled, nipping slightly to hear the hiccup of pleasure it gave her. She felt him start to trail down her body, leaving a hot line of kisses in his wake, and she pulled at the tie on her lower bindings. They came apart easily in her hand. Zuko slid them off her legs and smiled. "Thanks for the assist."

"I told you, I like these bindings."

He looked at the new flesh revealed to him, hardening to a painful point as he stared. "I think I know something you like better."

He didn't give her a moment to think. He was between her legs before she knew what was happening, mouth fastened on that tight bundle of nerves that called for his attention. Her back arched completely off the bed as she moaned aloud, hands gripping his head unabashedly. She'd dreamt of his expert tongue for weeks, and now he was finally home, driving her to distraction one skilled lick at a time.

Zuko wasted no time in tenderness. He pulled and sucked until he could feel the trembling in her legs. He curled two fingers inside her heat and stroked the place he knew would send her flying, almost unable to hold back his reaction to her arousal. She clenched around his fingers, riding his hand as his tongue strafed her center, the tension in her core building and building until she could finally take no more. It was then that Zuko pulled, sucking hard at her nub to send her over the edge, crying out his name as she came. He kept her pinned to the bed as she spasmed, licking up the traces of his wife's pleasure methodically, intentionally lingering between her legs to start stoking the fire again.

Katara could feel her dewy skin sticking to the sheets, chest heaving for air, but Zuko still hadn't left his knees. This time it was different. He made lazy circles with his fingers, kissing up the insides of her thighs as she quivered, her overly sensitized skin painfully aware of every move he made. Her hips instinctively met his thrusting fingers, rolling against him as she sighed. "Zuko…come here, I want to—"

"Not yet."

She knew what he meant to do, and though the thought of another orgasm so soon thrilled her, she knew he was in agony. "But Zuko—"

"Trust me, love."

He pressed a hand to her taut stomach to keep her down as he returned his tongue to her center, wanting to take her higher, further. Make her as ready and needy as possible before finally giving in to his own urges. He lightly blew against her sensitive skin before he took her into his mouth, responding to her moans and sighs until he felt the tension build again. This time it was more than a quake in her legs. He could feel the force of her arousal shaking her very core in the way she pulled his hair. She was begging for release when he finally pulled away, quickly tossing his pants aside before covering her body with his.

He slid into her in one fluid motion, joining her in a deep groan as they were finally together, finally joined. Finally home. Katara had felt empty for weeks, too many weeks, but feeling Zuko grow inside her, feeling how they rocked together toward that common goal…she felt complete. She smoothed the hair from his face and kissed him, a deep kiss that mingled their breaths as they built a rhythm.

Zuko eventually broke the kiss to breathe, then dropping his head to her shoulder as she clenched around his length. His grip on her hips increased, biting into her skin. It made her moan, loud in his ear, and he knew they both were close. His lips trailed over her neck, teeth grazing over her pulse as her fingers bit into his back, nails leaving scratches she'd heal away later. He increased their pace, wanting to bring her with him over the fast-approaching edge. Her voice was high and desperate. "Spirits, Zuko…I'm gonna—"

He could only moan her name in response, knowing he was done for.

Bright lights exploded behind their eyes as they came together, Katara's inner walls contracting around him, pulling him even closer as they rode out the waves of ecstasy together. Zuko collapsed on top of her, a pleasant shine on his skin from their amorous exertions. She rolled so they faced each other, Zuko's softening length still buried inside her as she smiled, content and sated. "I needed that."

Zuko smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Me too."

He slowly shifted and slipped out of her, and she sighed at the loss of his size within her. She curled against his chest, pressing a kiss over his heart as his arm curled around her waist, gripping her hip. "Sorry I made a scene in front of your guards."

"Sorry I was gone for so long." Zuko turned her face up to his, catching her lips for a tender kiss. He pulled away to gaze into her too-blue eyes, still somewhat in awe that this amazing woman was his. "I really missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

Katara leaned up a bit, pointing a finger into his chest. "Next time you have to be gone for more than a month, you're taking me with you. Okay?"

Zuko laughed, settling her against his chest as he felt the pleasant draw of sleep. "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Outside the royal chamber stood two guards at their post. Desperately trying to not make eye contact with each other, they faced forward, staring blankly at the wall ahead.

Zuko's security advisor turned the corner, took one look at the guards' stoic faces, and sighed. He crossed to the man closest to him and held up an open palm. The guard rolled his eyes and fished out three gold coins, dropping them in the other man's hand.

The advisor smirked and sighed. "See what I mean? That's why I stole his message saying he'd be back tonight. You have to do things like that when they've been apart. Otherwise—"

The guard nodded along. "You'll never get anything done."

* * *

**That's just kind of how I think their marriage looks. They both have their duties, the do their duties, but if they have to be separated for any amount of time, guards will be pulling straws for duty that night. **

**Hope you enjoyed my fluffy Zutara sexiness! Read and review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
